The Aftermath
by Prettylittleliars58a
Summary: What happens after the finale?
1. Ezria part 1

"You forgot the stroller," Aria eyed her husband. He clicked his fingers, "Right," Ezra ran into their house and carried out the small stroller, which he then packed neatly into the car boot. "Stroller, diaper bag, picnic basket, drinks, blankets, check." He mentally checked each thing of the list he had in his head. "I still feel like we're forgetting something," He looked at Aria. She sat in the front seat with a look on her face that only Ezra could understand. "Okay, what am I forgetting now?" He sighed. "The baby, Ezra. Our baby," she reminded him. His eyes grew wide as he ran as fast as he could to collect their bundle of joy, who was quietly watching Barney and Friends in his feeding chair. He picked up their child, "As much as I love your mother, I have to admit that she scares me and it throws me off my game," he said. Ezra switched the television off and locked their house. He strapped their 5 month old son to the car seat and prepared to leave to the park.

A few minutes after Aria and Ezra got to the park, the last couple had finally showed up. Hanna and Caleb. "Guess who just lost the best husband award," Ezra nudged Toby. Toby laughed, "How is it that you lose every year?" Caleb rolled his eyes, "I'm married to Hanna. Enough said."

The three couples have a weekend every year where Aria, Spencer and Hanna are given off from being mothers and get to have their own girl time. Emily chose to use this weekend to be with Alison and the girls together. "I think not, Mr. Fitz," Hanna raised an eyebrow. "You would've been crowned loser if both your kids were with you," She said in a matter of factual tone. "She's got a point," Toby took a sip of his beer, "I think we can forget this stupid game and accept the fact that I will always win," He grinned at Spencer after laughing at the rest of them. "Ella," Aria stood from her seat when she saw her mother approaching her with their 18 month old baby in her arms. Her mother embraced her, "Am I late?" "No. We just got here a while ago. Hey sweety," Aria kissed her daughters forehead. Ezra rushed to Ella, briefly greeted her, and grabbed his daughter. "I've missed you so much," He kissed her hair. "Ezra, it's only been a night," Mike looked at him confused. "The first night she stayed away from us, might I add," he never diverted his attention to anyone but his baby girl. He took her to the baby play ground, one of his favorite things in the park. Everyone followed. Toby with his son, Caleb with his daughter and Mike with Ezra and Arias son. Mona took a seat next to Hanna and poured them both a glass of wine. "Ezra forgot Ben when we were leaving," Aria finally blurted out, laughing. "Whose idea was this anyway? They suffer every year. Why don't we ever learn?" Hanna watched her daughter making a sand castle. "Because we love them and we're too nice to make them second think this. Besides, we need the break," Spencer turned to lay on her back. "More wine?" Hanna offered Aria. Aria shook her head, "Let's try beer instead," she smirked. "Ew. Why?" Spencer scrunched her nose. "A month ago, Ezra deliberately didn't get me wine because he wanted me to take care of the kids. And I vowed to get him back," Aria smirked. "Ezra did that?" Mona asked, shocked. "Kind of," Aria said after opening everyone's beer for them. "Cheers," she clinked cans with her girls. "This is disgusting," Hanna put her hand in front of her mouth. "Wait for it to settle," Aria shrugged. "What do you mean 'kind of'?" Mona asked after having at least 4 sips. "Okay. Fine. I told him to have. I was just upset because I didn't think he'd actually do it," Aria ate a chip. "Woah. You're right. I could definitely get used to this. Sign me up for another," Hanna grinned as she downed her first beer.

An hour later, Aria sat sprawled across Mona and Hanna across Spencer. They were cloud watching. Drunk cloud watching. Hanna could've sworn she saw an elephant juggling baby turtles, but from Spencer's perspective, it looked as if though a car was spitting fire. It was safe to say, they were all wasted. Utterly wasted at that. "You ordered pizza," the guys returned and Caleb's eyes widened when he saw almost a dozen boxes of pizza around the girls. "No. You ordered pizza," Hanna laughed back. "No one touched the food I made," Toby sulked. "No offense but cardboard is better," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Okay. Time to leave," Ezra strapped Riley into her stroller and helped Aria off the ground. "Mike would you mind strapping Ben into his seat?" He said over his shoulder and threw his car keys to Mike. Mike caught the keys and headed to the car. He clicked the button and the doors unlocked. Ezra managed to get Aria into the front seat and then Riley into her car seat. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Mike asked. "Yeah the kids will sleep for the next 3 hours or so, I'll manage," Ezra packed the stroller into the boot. "Wait here," He said. Before Mike could object, Ezra ran back to their picnic spot before returning with the rest of their belongings. "Thanks, Mike." Ezra fist bumped Mike and started the car.

12 minutes later...

"Aria, hunny," Ezra tried to wake Aria from her drunken sleep in the front seat. He had already put the kids in their respective rooms and sorted out the contents of the trunk. All that was left to do was take Aria inside. Aria hummed. Ezra thought about his next move, pick Aria, close door, click button for the alarm and then carry her to the house. "3...2...1," he lifted her bridal style in his arms.

"Finally," he sighed when he got her into bed. He turned to leave but Aria gripped onto his legs and pulled herself up. "Babe. Come on. The kids are alseep. Let's screw?" Aria asked. As much as Ezra wanted to have sex with the love of his life, he knew she would be lights out before he could get into bed. He agreed and told her to wait for him while he does a last check on their kids. As predicted, when he returned, Aria was out cold. He wiped up the drool from the side of her mouth before getting her into pjs and then himself into bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Are you done?" Ezra popped his head into the room. "Almost. I have one more bag to pack," Aria said. She filled the last bag with Riley and Ben's clothing. "All set," She smiled. Ezra took their bags to the car. "Get Riles, I'll take Ben." Aria said. Ezra picked a sleeping Riley from her cot and locked up the house. "My parents would be thrilled to see how much they've grown," Ezra beamed. "I'd imagine they would. I mean, we see these nuggets every day and they still never cease to amaze us," Aria smiled. She helped Ezra strap in their kids and got into the front seat. "10 seconds down, 4 hours to go," Ezra breathed out.

With one hour left, the kids were getting cranky. "Next time, your parents are staying with us," Aria said. "We're here," Ezra turned back and smiled at his pride and joy. "Lying to them doesn't make this trip any easier you know," Aria got out the car. They stopped at the mall, there was no way they'd drive the stretch of an hour without stopping to accommodate their kids. "Pizza or burgers?" Ezra asked. "Make a choice. I just need to feed them," Aria shrugged. "Pizza it is. They have a space for loud cranky babies," he laughed and tickled Ben. "Table for 4," a waitress offered after greeting them. Ezra nodded, "Yes please."

"Would you like the baby tables to be attached?" The waitress asked. "That would be great," Aria smiled. After getting Riley and Ben into their seats, Ezra handed his phone to the waitress, "Do you mind taking a picture of us?" After the picture was taken, Ezra smiled down at it, "Its our first long drive together as a family," He grinned. "Moo-moo?" Riley looked at her mother. "Yes that's right. Cows say moo," Aria smiled and handed the stuffed cow to Riley. "I'm pretty sure that name is gonna stick," Ezra laughed. "That's not its name. Spencer thought her animal sounds," Aria shrugged. "Aria. It's the name." "50 bucks it's the sound," Aria reached over to shake on the bet. "You, Mrs. Fitz, have a deal," Ezra shook her hand. "Baby. Look. Mummy has something for you," Aria opened the bag and took out a book. She flipped through to the first page and pointed at a duck. Riley smiled. Not a word coming from her. "I won," Ezra held out his hand. "How did you win?" "The duck doesn't have a name." Aria sighed. There was no point in arguing. They were tired and in no mood to argue over ducks.

"On the road again," Ezra switched on the radio. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family... The sound of Barney's voice rung throughout the car. "I am officially sick of this purple monster," Aria sighed. "Monster?" "Ez. Try listening to his voice almost every second of the day and I promise you'd want to kill him yourself." Aria skipped the song. "Nooooooo," The adults quickly turned around to see Riley scream out. Ezra pulled over the car. "Did she just say no?" He asked wide eyed. "I did not expect that," Aria faced Ezra. "No no no no no," Riley threw her cow at Ben. He started crying. "One more hour," Aria said and got out the car to comfort her children. Ezra switched off the engine and did the same. He cradled little Ben close to himself and kissed the spot that Riley hit him on. "We better get going. I'll sit here with them, can you help me to take this out?" Aria asked and pointed to the car seat. Ezra nodded and handed Ben to Aria. He removed the car seat and put it in the trunk. Aria kissed Ben and sat inside. Ezra followed and started the car. "Riley that was wrong," Aria picked the cow from the floor. "The toy is for playing with. Not for throwing around. Now look, you have hurt your baby brother," Aria said firmly. "Sorry," Riley tried to push put an apology. "Kiss?" Riley batted her long lashes. Aria smiled. Who could be mad at a face like this? She leaned forward and Riley kissed her forehead. "Ben kiss?" Riley asked. Ezra was amazed. He never knew that his daughter would be this loving. Well, he expected it. Given the genes. But not this much. As if it came through a portal, the family heard a loud bang. Aria looked to her side and immediately used her body to shield Ben and Riley.

"Over here," A voice called out. The heat was getting worse by the second. "Help me with her." "We need an ambulance." "Cameron. I need you here. Quick," The same voice called out again. The two firefighters struggled to get Ben out of Arias arms. She held him a bit tighter than she should have. The young firefighter came rushing to his partners side. "Get them oxygen," he said as he handed Ben to him and pointed to Riley. "GET HER OUT FROM THERE," Ezra screamed once he regained his consciousness. Finally, the ambulance had arrived. They've managed to get Aria out of the burnt out car and into the ambulance.

Three hours later...

"How is she?" Ella walked into the waiting room, along with Byron and the the rest of the girls. Spencer was the first at the hospital. "They haven't came back with any results yet. Riley and Ben are being monitored, so is Ezra. So far, just waiting for news from Aria," Spencer informed them.


	2. Spoby, Part 1

Spencer POV

I sat between the two beds. Riley on my left and Ben on my right. It was a mission to get them in the same room but my mom managed to. Ezra was still recovering. Its been 4 days and we still haven't heard anything from the doctor about Aria. "Hey," Toby whispered. I turned to see him standing by the door. "Hi," I smiled. "Your mom wants to see you," He said. I stood from my seat and kissed both the kids on their forehead after telling them that I will be back.

"Mom?" I questioned. "Ella told everyone to meet her in the conference room. Let's go," she said. Conference room? "Is everything okay?" I asked. "I'll explain when we get there." She said firmly. We got out the elevator and took the stairs to the conference room. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin," Ella said. Her eyes were red and she began sobbing. My mom held her hand and said something into her ear. She nodded and went outside. "Ella is in no state to do this. I will be taking over. We've asked you all to meet here because we have spoken to Arias doctor. They will take her off of life support if there aren't any signs of improvement within the next 72 hours." Her eyes started welling up with tears. I looked around and so did everyone elses. They waited to hear more. "The good news. Give us good news," Emily sniffled. "Em," My mom gave her a sad look. "On the other hand, Ezra is awake. The doctor kept this information from him. Peter and I will take care of Riley and Ben until Ezra is able to. The kids will be discharged today." My mom said. Toby pulled me close to him. "Hun. Let's take a walk," He said. Before I could object, he pulled me up and lead me to where Ella stood. Ella fell into my arms. We sobbed for an eternity. Toby tried to hush us but it was no use.

"Hey Aria." I held her hand. The doctor gave us all 10 minutes to spend with her before we had to leave. "I want you to know that I love you. You've been my strength for such a long time. And now, I will be yours. I will take care of Ezra for you. I will watch over the kids. I will do everything I can. Just please come back home. Please be okay. I hate seeing you this way. Please Aria." I held onto her for my life. Her body lay lifeless. Her heartbeat slow. "I wish I could give you my life. Take it. Just don't leave. Please." I begged. "Mrs. Cavanaugh," A nurse knocked on the door. I guess my time is up.

Back at the hastings household, everything was nothing less than chaotic. I stayed to help take care of Riley and Ben. Ella was still at the hospital, my mom decided to take the kids home. "Your mom is gonna be okay," I promised them, saying it more to myself. I smiled at Ben, who was on the play mat and looking up at the dangling toys. "Now eat up," I said while feeding Riley who was in her feeding chair. "Hey Spence," Melissa came in. She held her Hannas daughter in her arms. "Hey. Hi Sweetie," I smiled at Rhys. Rhys waved, "Hi Spency." "Bruce is alseep," Melissa said after placing Rhys on the ground. "How is he?" Spencer questioned about her son. "Toby spoke to him earlier. He misses you," "I'm here now, I'll see him when he wakes up. Thank you for watching them," I hugged Melissa.

The night was here before we knew it. Ben slept in my moms room, Melissa stayed over and took care of Riley. Bruce, Toby and I took my old bedroom. I turned to see that both Bruce and Toby were asleep before leaving to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of wine and sat at the island. 12:15am and I couldn't get at least a minute of sleep. After downing my wine, I went over to the couch and dozed off.

I was awoken by noises upstairs. "Hunny," my mom came running down. "Mom?" I asked. She switched on the light. "It's Ella. Aria woke up," She smiled at me and ran to hug me. "We've got to go to the hospital." I said. I ran upstairs to Toby, "Babe. Wake up," I whispered and nudged him. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" He suddenly realised that I was fully awake. "Aria woke up. I'm going to the hospital," I told him while grabbing my coat from the closet. "What time is it?" He yawned and looked around the room. "5am," I sat on the bed and put on my shoes. "Will you be here with Bruce? My dad and Melissa might need help with the kids as well," I asked. He nodded, "Sure. Go, and be safe. I love you," I kissed him and left

"They're moving her to Welby. She's suffering from traumatic memory loss," Byron told us. "Hey. She's alive. That's better than anything else," I tried to be optimistic.


End file.
